November 25th
by skyemarie
Summary: Sai glances at the calendar and blinks. A short fic to celebrate my favorite little artist's birthday.


Sai glances at the calendar and blinks. He stands there for several moments, many thoughts going through his mind before his lips fall into a lax 'oh' and he turns away from the sight of the sloppy red circle surrounding today's date.

He remembers when that circle was drawn; remembers just why the hand that drew it was shaky, causing the red line to be more of an ellipse than an actual circle. Naruto had had a fight with Sakura over well, something silly, and needed to vent. Venting Sai had learned was similar to a kettle blowing off steam, a rapid boiling over of emotion that released the pressure and allowed one to breathe. Naruto's catharsis had led to a few rounds of sake and more honesty than Sai had ever suspected could exist between he and his teammate.

Naruto had admitted his own confusion about his obsession with his errant teammate, his need to be recognized, his longing to protect others from the same pain he had felt as a child. Sai…had shared his few memories of his brother and what even fewer things he knew of himself. Naruto had seemed shocked that Sai had never celebrated a birthday, and saddened when he had explained he wasn't even sure if the date in his file was his actual date of birth or simply a day chosen at random…much like his name.

A look of commiseration crossed Naruto's face and he took unsteadily to his feet. Sai had watched with growing confusion as his teammate picked a vivid red pencil from his drawing case and marched on rubber legs to the calendar. He'd flipped to November and marked the date with a flourish and a tiny exclamation point before sliding to floor with a drunken smile on his face and a promise to show Sai what a birthday was.

And here it was, November 25th. Sai felt a tingle of anticipation but quickly forced it down. Many things had occurred in the time since that night and it was only to be expected that Naruto would have forgotten his drunken promise. That decided Sai dresses for the day in the long pants and button up shirt he prefers while in the village. He spends a few moments tidying his small flat then wraps a scarf about his neck and grabs his gloves. Late November in Konoha is more blustery than cold and the wintry garments are more for guard against the wind than protection from the temperature.

Sai has always prefers the cooler winter months to the searing, humid heat of a Konoha summer. He disliked the oppressive layer of sweat that no amount of bathing could wash away, the stickiness to the air. Stopping to take in a breath of crisp morning air, he sighs. Yes, the sharp tang in the air, the scent of apples in the nearby orchards…this was his favorite time of year.

The perfection of the morning puts an uncharacteristic bounce in the artist-nin's step as he sets about his daily tasks. He shops for vegetables, picks up fresh pressed blocks of sumi ink powder, and selects a few odds and ends for dinner. He stops for a cup of cider at a small market stall, pausing to inhale the scent of spice and apples before taking a tentative sip. A small smile flutters across his lips at the flavor and he nods his thanks to the merchant, weaving carefully into the flow of shoppers with cup in hand.

Over the din of the market he hears a familiar voice, head cocking to the side to catch the sound better. He steps to the side and glances past a portly woman arguing over the cost of mushrooms to see Naruto and Sakura walking through the market chatting amiably. Sai feels anticipation rise in him once more and steps toward his teammates, "Naruto! Sakura!"

Blond and rosette heads turn in his direction, Naruto waves, nearly knocking Sakura over and earning him a glare from the kunoichi. Sai approaches them with the small curve of lips that is almost a true smile, the act still a work in progress.

"Good morning. Where are you two going?"

Sakura nods in greeting, "Morning Sai! Ino invited several of us to the hot springs for the day, she rented a room for us and everything!"

"That sounds nice," Sai replies. His dark eyes drift to Naruto, "You are going as well?"

Naruto nods, "Yeah, it sounds like fun."

Disappointment floods Sai like a deluge of acid, burning away his silent hopes, but his quasi-smile never fades. "I see. Well, have fun."

Sakura frowns, "Do you want to join us?"

He shakes his head, "No, thank you. I wasn't invited and shouldn't spoil Ino's plans. Besides," he hefts his shopping bags. "I have things to do."

His teammates nod understandingly and after a few exchanged pleasantries they part ways. Sai watches them head towards the massive gates guarding the road to the hot springs until they are swallowed by the crowd. Mentally shaking himself for his silliness he heads for home.

He puts away his groceries and other items and prepares himself a light lunch. Once his meal is complete is spends a few hours painting but the activity does little to ease his mind. With a sigh he sets down his brush, giving up for the day. He paces aimlessly about his small apartment for several moments, his eyes alighting upon his beloved picture book. Reverently lifting the small book from the shelf he settles on a cushion and simply stares at the child-like image of the man he called brother.

"_Ototo…come sit with me," his companion encouraged with a smile._

_The young boy approached tentatively, "What are you doing Niisan?"_

"_Drawing."_

"_Is it a map?" the boy asks as he clamors unto the bed next to the teen._

"_No," the older boy chuckles._

"_Does it have to do with a mission?"_

_Again, "No."_

_Confusion colors the young boy's face, "Then why are you doing it?"_

"_I draw because it is fun little one. Would you like me to show you?"_

_A moments hesitation…"Yes, please."_

Sai shakes his head at the memory. The memory is bittersweet, like all his memories of his unusual youth. His fingers brush the image of his brother and he tries to smile…_I miss you…_

He stands and returns the book to its place, his path taking him past the calendar and its cursed red circle once more. He frowns at it, puzzled by the disappointment that he can't seem to shake. He already owed Naruto, and Sakura, so much. Through them he had learned to treasure the memories of his brother instead of locking them away. Their friendship had allowed him to slowly and painstakingly break free of the rigid teachings of his adolescence. How can he ask anymore of them than they had already given? Really, this was just silly.

A tap on his window breaks him from his train of thought. He turns, surprised to see a crow on his window ledge, a small scrap of parchment strapped to its leg. Sai crosses the room and opens the window, the gusty November wind disturbing the papers on his table. He carefully unties the notice and watches the crow fly away before opening the paper.

It takes but a second to read the three words scrawled on the parchment.

"To the Tower"

Sai frowns and pockets the paper. He takes just enough time to grab scarf and gloves before once again heading out. He moves quickly along the rooftops, not wanting to be delayed by the flow of men and women heading to their homes after work. It only takes a few moments for Sai to reach the guarded doorway of the Hokage's Tower. Bowing courteously to the guards he shows them his missive and is instructed to head down the East corridor to one of the many briefing rooms within the building. He follows their directions and soon stands before the appointed door. He can sense several muted chakras on the other side of the portal which causes him to pause. Why would someone be trying to so obviously hide?

With mounting uncertainty he turns the knob and pushes open the door to darkness. He can sense movement within the shadows, the hair rising in alarm at the nape of his neck. Sai slides a foot forward, slowly leaving the open doorway behind him.

Suddenly a voice shouts "Now!" and light floods the room. All breath leaves him as he stares in disbelief at the sight before him.

In the middle of the room a table is laden a massive bowl of punch on one end and a moderately sized stack of wrapped presents at the other. Nestled between the gifts and the bowl sits a cake…a birthday cake, judging from the festive frosting and unlit candles. Naruto stands triumphantly at the table, grinning like a loon at his flummoxed friend. Beyond him more familiar faces.

Sai straightens and looks bewilderedly into blue eyes…"What..what is this?"

Naruto laughs and in a blur or orange and black darts to Sai's side, throwing an arm around his shoulders. "It's a surprise party Sai."

The artist-nin continues to gape at the amused and expectant faces of his peers, a unfamiliar warmth surging through him. He turns to Naruto still needing the blond teen to make this strange gathering make sense to his addled mind.

Sakura has mercy on him and steps forward, beaming from ear to ear. "Happy Birthday, Sai."

The voices of his comrades echo her pronouncement and the grin on Naruto's face gets even brighter. The blond leans in and whispers in Sai's ear, "You thought I'd forget didn't you?"

The End.


End file.
